vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Choir of King's College, Cambridge
Der Choir of King's College aus Cambridge gehört zu den angesehensten und bekanntesten Vertreter der britischen Chortradition. Geschichte Der Chor wurde 1441 von König Henrich VI., dem Gründer des King's College, ins Leben gerufen, um den Gesang der täglichen Stundengebete und in den weiteren Gottesdiensten in der Kapelle des Colleges zu gewährleisten. Dies ist bis heute die Hauptaufgabe des Chors. Bekannte Komponisten haben Auftragswerke mit liturgischer Musik für das Collegium Regale geschrieben, so Herbert Howells und John Rutter. Heute wird der Chor von Stephen Cleobury geleitet. Ein Großteil seiner weltweiten Bekanntheit beruht auf der jährlich von Millionen Zuhörern verfolgte Rundfunkübertragung des Festival of Nine Lessons and Carols am Heiligabend. Mitglieder Die Satzung des College sieht sechzehn Mitglieder des Chores vor. Diese sind Knaben, die an der King's College School ihre schulische Ausbildung erhalten. Seit Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts gehören auch vierzehn männliche Undergraduates dem Chor als Choral Scholars an. Ehemalige Mitgliedern des Chors (einschließlich Directors of Music und Organ Scholars) können der King's College Choir Association beitreten. Musikdirektor Der Chor wird vom Director of Music dirigiert, der Fellow des College ist. In der Vergangenheit waren dies: * 1876–1929: Arthur Henry Mann * 1929–57: Boris Ord * 1940–45: Harold Darke (Stellvertreter für Boris Ord während des Zweiten Weltkriegs) * 1957–73: Sir David Willcocks * 1974–82: Philip Ledger * 1982-heute: Stephen Cleobury Choral Scholars Die vierzehn Choral Scholars sind männliche Studenten (üblicherweise Undergraduates) des College. Choral Scholars müssen sowohl die allgemeine Zulassungsbedingungen des College erfüllen als auch die Choral Trials, um Mitglied des Chors zu werden.Choral Trials Zwei der Choral Scholars werden mit der Rolle eines Beater beauftragt, einer als Senior und einer als Junior Beater (traditionellerweise sind das der Senior Choral Scholar und sein bereits ausgewählter Nachfolger); beide sind normalerweise auch für die Leitung des Collegium Regale verantwortlich. Beide Choral Scholars schlagen (engl.: beat) den Takt (bzw. dirigieren) von innerhalb des Chorgestühls während der Psalmen und oftmals auch des Introitus des Gottesdienstes, selbst wenn der Director of Music anwesend ist. Sehr selten kommt es vor, dass ein Laienkleriker an der Stelle eines Choral Scholar ernannt wird, meistens weil eine Vakanz unerwartet entstanden ist: zum Beispiel, wenn ein Student vorläufig im College aufgenommen wurde (mit der Bedingung, bestimmte Examensnoten nachträglich noch zu erreichen), und die Aufnahmebedingungen in Folge nicht erfüllt. Solche Laienkleriker haben im Prinzip den gleichen Status wie ein Choral Scholar. Die seit der Einrichtung der Choral Scholars tätigen wenigen Laienkleriker, waren sehr oft Choral Scholars, die einwilligten, ein weiteres Jahr über das Studium hinaus zu bleiben. Die Choral Scholars treten in ihrer Freizeit kollektiv als Collegium Regale (lateinisch für 'King's College') auf. Unter diesem Namen singen sie eine breite Palette von Musik, die für Männerstimmen geschrieben wurde, von Alte Musik bis hin zu Barbershop (letztere wurden vielfach exklusiv für die Gruppe durch heutige/ehemalige Choral Scholars adaptiert). Gruppen, die aus den Choral Scholars hervorgegangen sind Verschiedene Gesangsgruppen sind aus den Choral Scholars hervorgegangen: * Collegium Regale, das aus den gegenwärtigen Choral Scholars besteht * Die King's Singers (1968-heute) * Pange Lingua, unter der Leitung von Berty Rice (1990s) * Polyphony (1986-heute) * The Scholars (1960er-heute - auch als The Scholars Baroque Ensemble bekannt) Bekannte ehemalige Mitglieder * Orlando Gibbons - Komponist * Michael Chance - Kontertenor * James Gilchrist - Tenor * Richard Farnes - Music Director, Opera North * Stephen Layton - Dirigent * Edward Gardner - Dirigent, English National Opera * Stephen Varcoe - Bariton * Robert Tear - Tenor * Andrew Kennedy - Tenor (Gewinner des Rosenblatt-Song-Preises beim Cardiff Singer of the World 2005) * Andrew Davis - Dirigent * David Willcocks * Simon Preston - Organist und Dirigent Organ Scholars Die Orgel wird von zwei Organ Scholars gespielt, die ebenfalls wie die Choral Scholars, Studenten des Colleges sind. Sollte der Director of Music aus irgendeinem Grund fehlen, ist einer der Organ Scholars für die Chorleitung verantwortlich. Es gab nur sehr selten Bewerberinnen für die Stelle eines Organ Scholars; bisher stammten alle erfolgreichen Bewerbungen stets von männlichen Bewerbern. Wer sich um ein Orgelstipendium zu Cambridge bemühen möchte genießt eine Ausnahme von der Regel des UCAS Bewerbungssystem, die sonst eine Doppelbewerbung sowohl an Cambridge als auch an Oxford University verbietet. Tourneen Das Chor fährt oft auf Tourneen: normalerweise sind die längeren Touren im Sommer sowie während der Weihnachtsferien, aber es gibt auch kürzere Touren während des gesamten Jahres. Bisherige Tourneen waren unter anderem: * 1996 - Südafrika * Sommer 1998 - Hong Kong und Australien * Januar 2000 - Bermuda * April 2000 - Frankreich (Paris) * Juli-August 2000 - Ferner Osten (Hong Kong, Macau, Taipei, Tokyo) und die USA * Juni 2001 - Niederlande (Haarlem) * September 2001 - Belgien * Dezember 2001 - Frankreich (Paris) * April 2001 - Griechenland (Athen, Thessaloniki) * Juli-August 2001 - Australien * Sommer 2002 - Belgien * Sommer 2003 - Deutschland * Dezember 2003 - Niederlande * Sommer 2004 - Hong Kong * Dezember 2004 - USA * September 2005 - Italien * Dezember 2005 - Schweiz, Holland und Belgien * Januar 2006 - Italien * Mai 2006 - Deutschland (Stuttgart) * September 2006 - Schweden (Götheburg) * Dezember 2006 - Ferner Osten (Korea und Singapur) * Juni 2007 - Türkei (Istanbul Festival) * August 2007 - Estland, Lettland und Finnland * September 2007 - Frankreich und Deutschland Aufnahmen Zu den jüngeren Aufnahmen, die beim EMI Classics Label erschienen sind, zählen: * 2007 - I Heard a Voice - Music of the Golden Age * 2006 - Brahms: Ein Deutsches Requiem * 2006 - Purcell: Music for Queen Mary * 2005 - On Christmas Day * 2005 - Gregorian Chant * 2005 - Rutter: Gloria * 2005 - Heavenly Voices * 2004 - Rachmaninov: Liturgy of St John Chrysostom * 2002 - Vivaldi: Gloria, Magnificat, Dixit Dominus * 2001 - Handel: Coronation Anthems * 2001 - Best Loved Hymns * 2000 - Bach: Magnificat * 1999 - Rachmaninov: Vespers * 1998 - Rutter: Requiem Weblinks * * King's College Choir official webpages * Collegium Regale, the Choral Scholars of King's College, Cambridge * King's College Choir Association Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Chor Kategorie:Großbritannien